Hearts and Crowns: A Frozen Fanfiction
by Ace Nebula
Summary: A year after the Great Thaw, Elsa and all of Arendelle are once again in peace, good trades and good friends. But when someone unexpectedly comes to her life, her world turned upside down.
1. Prologue

_**Hearts and Crowns: A Frozen Fanfiction**_

 _ **Summary: A year after the Great Thaw, Elsa and all of Arendelle are once again in peace, good trades and good friends. But when someone unexpectedly comes to her life, her world turned upside down.**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Ciao Guys! Just to make things clear, this is way different from Love and Royals.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading!**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

The skies were dark and the night was cold as winter air, the wind howled violently it would scare someone away, to make things worst, hunger and thirst was in his way, it's been days since he ran out of supplies, he was all but without food nor water to fill him up until he escape from the darkness of the forest.

He groaned in complete lost of important supplies, even a teardrop of water in his bottle, nothing, even a small crumb of bread, nothing, it was like he was poorer than the rats but it was the _opposite._ He knows to himself that he was not like that!

He continued on his tracks, he prayed that he could find some place to settle in a bit for the night until dawn but it seemed that his prayers weren't heard, it seemed the world wasn't cooperating for his little salvation from the night and worst, the wind's howling was even stronger than before, it slapped his face! So he used his right arm as a shield agaisnt the wind.

He groaned in complete annoyance, first he was lost, second he had nothing to eat nor to drink, third he had no place to settle in and fourth, the wind is agaisnt him, like the world hated him now.

Maybe it is...maybe the world hated him, maybe the people disgust him as a disgrace for his country's perfect image, maybe...but _truth_ would always be revealed one day, sooner or later.

He then thought what if he still lived in luxurious lifestyle? Would guilt and hatred finally swallow him alive? Would his world be still the same? Millions of thoughts ran in his head while walking through the forest.

At least, he was distracted from lost.

He needed to find a place before he freezes to death! Even a small cottage or even a barn will be appreciated and thanked as a gift for today.

 _'How matter the wind howls, I will not fall!'_

* * *

The music filled the room, loud chattering and dancing made the party lively, it was a happy night for all the guests that who anticipated the Queen's party.

Kings, queens, princes, princesses, dukes, duchesses and other high class socialites were there, inside the beautiful castle of Arendelle, all the partying and negotiating with the Arendellian Royals, especially the countries that who needed trading, Arendelle's best trading products was ice, sweet delights, copper and sapphire.

The Queen of Arendelle was undoubtedly stunning, wearing an ice dress of her own creation with sleeves and with the beautiful color of purple with a shade of blue, with a dark blue matching cape, it made it more stunning, her hair in a french bun with her newly made crown/tiara, smooth pink lips, purple eye shadow and her beautiful blue crystal-like eyes, her skin may be pale but it represented her fairness, and this time, without gloves.

She was talking with a dignitary who also attended her coronation, the french dignitary, discussing future plans for Arendelle and also...about what happened last year, Hans, the youngest Prince of the Southern Isles was taken care of by the french dignitary himself.

The Queen thanked him for his help and then proceeded with what they were talking about; trading.

After a couple of minutes, the discussion ended and the queen decided to sip a glass of champange, a thing which she only do when parties come, she wasn't fond of drinking wines, whiskeys, champanges and many more, but she do knows how to drink some.

She decided to stop and she then put the glass on a table filled with delights so one of the butlers would get it, she then looked for her sister who was chatting with her boyfriend with some recognised socialites.

The party was splendid but it made the queen exhausted, talking and discussing with the guest was tiring, especially talking with proud royalties boasting their power and she really wanted to rest now, but she knew she had to wait for the party to end before resting and tomorrow, another work would be waiting for her in her office, a queen's work will be always busy.

As the clock tower stroke twelve, it meant that the party was officially over, so the guests left and went to their respectful transportations and then the castle's household began cleaning the ballroom.

The Queen was relieved, it was now time to go to bed and rest, she bid her goodbyes to the household and to her family and she was now finally in her bedroom, fixing some things before going to bed.

She had to wake up early, six in the morning exactly, she had to finished her comissions early so she could rest a bit and bond with her sister.

 _Tomorrow will be a suprising day._


	2. Chapter One-Found

_**Hearts and Crowns: A Frozen Fanfiction**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Ciao Guys! How was Prologue? Was it good? Well, anyways I hope you liked it, and please...if you want, feel free to review :)**_

 **Chapter One - Found**

He mumbled.

After the exhausting 'walk out the forest' he fell asleep, with no blankets nor pillows, but he did felt all comfy and warm, and then, he decided to wake up and found out where was he and it suprised him.

He was laying in a haystack!

He then wondered, how in the world he ended up here in a shed full of haystacks? As far as he knew, he was outside, walking through the dark and cold night with the wind agaisnt him.

Well, it seemed that his prayers was answered.

Though suprised, he thanked the Almighty and the heavens, and the world for the 'salvation' from the cold and dark forest, it seemed that the world doesn't really hate him. He stood up and brushed away the hay on his clothes, he get his bag and went out from the shed.

As he walked out from the room, he wondered who had found him and brought him here, but the million-dollar question was what had happened to him during his 'travel'? Did he fainted? Was he attacked by wolves? No, definitely not. Or, was he kidnapped? Well, that would be a joke, if he was kidnapped, he should had been tied up but no, the guy who brought him there put him in a warm room and let him rest.

He scanned his surroundings, then something got his attention, a log cabin! So, he thought that the guy who helped him was the owner of the cabin, so he went near to check it up to see if anyone was there.

 _"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post..."_ He read the hanging sign and then saw another one, _"And Sauna"_

He then thought the place would be very warm due to having a sauna on it so, he entered the little log cabin and saw a big tall man getting some supplies.

"Yoo-hoo! Big Summer Blowout!" The burly large man greeted as he went to the counter to entertain him.

"Um, hi...I am the guy who spent the night in your shed...um, are you the one who brought me there?" He asked the owner of the cabin.

The large fellow smiled at him warmly and replied, "Yes, I am the one who brought you to the shed"

He then warmly and wholeheartedly thanked the big fellow and asked for his name, what he done for him would be a debt that he will remember always, and will repay him if he recovered.

"My name is Oaken" he replied, _'Of course'_ he thought and looked at Oaken again.

"So, may I asked if where am I exactly?" He asked Oaken again.

Oaken answered him that his little cabin was near the capital of the Kingdom of Arendelle, that he was going there to sell some things from his store, he then asked if he wanted to have a sauna, half of the price since Oaken thought that this man who he had saved was very nice.

"I am so sorry Oaken, but I have no money, but if I get home, I promised to repay your kindness towards me, or even have a sauna or buy some things in return, but for now, I have nothing" he replied and the Oaken only smiled warmly, he then offered some bread with butter and water,but he hesitated at first due to he had no money, but Oaken assured that his offer has no price so, he nodded and was brought with a food and water.

"Thank you, I will never forget the things you have kindly done for me" he then ate his food and drank plenty of water due to his thirst for water ever since he ran out, he silently thanked the Almighty for this kind man named Oaken and continued drinking.

"You know, I am going to town to sell some cloaks and other things, would you like to come?" Oaken asked kindly and went out to get some supplies to bring and to sell.

He then thought of this for some seconds and then asked Oaken how far was the town, he only replied, thirty five minutes if they go to the shortcut so he agreed.

"Okay, I will prepare the Oaken's Cloakens" he said and then went out to get things ready.

He finished his food and again, he drank plenty of water so he would not dehydrate, he got his bag and got ready for himself.

He went out of the cabin, the sun was now shinning but the wind was still cold, but it did made him sighed happily because of the cool morning, before he completely went out, he looked at a clock that read, seven-fifteen in the morning and went out completely and saw Oaken preparing his 'business', he was intrigued of the small establishment the Oaken made.

Oaken closed the door and locked it, Oaken now joined him to go to Arendelle alongside with his little establishment, he and Oaken then took off to go to the city.

The forest at morning was way more better than the cold forest he experienced last night, breezy and cool, and of course, sunshine. Fifteen minutes later, he decided to ask Oaken on how did he ended up at the Oaken's humble shed.

"Oh, I found you laying beside a tree so I decided to help you and bring you to the shed"

"Oh, well then, thank you for the big help" he said with a sexy accent that caught Oaken's attention but he ignored it later.

It was already, what? Like twenty five minutes maybe? To be honest, his feet was now aching due from last night but was relieved when he saw a castle from the distance and asked Oaken if that was the capital city of Arendelle.

Oaken bluntly said, "Yes"

They continued on their way while Oaken agreed him whistling while they walk.

In the castle, the household was busy as usual, cleaning and taking orders from the queen all day long, while the princess was playing with her snowman friend in the gardens while the queen was finishing some paperworks.

She was actually relieved that they were only few paperworks on her desk, meaning to say that she would be having more time for herself but curious that it arrived very early than she expected to.

"I thought I already settled this matter?" She said while looking at a citizen's request depicting their workshop that was robbed four days ago, for the matter of fact, the police was the one who should take responsibility on this matter so, she put it down for a moment to see the last parchment on her desk.

She was then suprised when it came from the vast country of Harstron, one of the biggest country of the region, considering it have huge military power.

She opened the telegram with her letter opener and she scanned it carefully.

 _To Dear Queen of Arendelle,_

 _Greetings Your Most Gracious Arendellian Majesty, as your sucesss in hosting the Royal Gala, let me do the honour to congratulate you, also for your sucessful reign after the 'The Great Thaw'._

 _As a fellow sovereign, you may understand that it is our duty to fufill our commissions including Foreign Affairs, so as the King of Akiston, the responsibility of handling of such matters regarding negiotiations will be likely to involve you and your beautiful kingdom._

 _I am will be so pleased if you accept my offer to negotiate you and discussed some important matters regarding us and I hope for the best for your country._

 _I will be patient for your reply regarding this telegram._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _King Richard VI of Harstron_

She was shocked! Especially saying that they will discuss matters about 'them'. Why? Does he wish for a union? Why is he saying this? Will he took advantage of Arendelle? This thoughts were in her mind as she was trying to analyze the telegram.

Interrupted, one of her household was knocking on her door.

"Queen Elsa, a telegram had arrived" Elsa, the queen let her humble servant come inside carrying a genuine telegram.

"Where does it came from Kai?" She asked as Kai gave her the parchment, she was so curious because an envelope of this kind was something she never seen before, it was a long horinzotal envelope with gold linings and she noticed some very unique designs.

"There is no address written in the telegram Your Majesty, but there is a wax seal representing a crest" Kai get the telegram from Elsa and showed her the seal.

Kai kindly gave Elsa the telegram back and she examined it very carefully, the paper has a fine texture, soft to touch but hard made, the wax seal has the symbol of a shield and a crown was above it, and inside the shield, there was an eagle with it's claws holding a sword and olive leaves and there was two small griffins on both sides, and two heads of a knight above the griffin...it was a coat of arms, Elsa knew to herself thaf she already saw this symbol, she just can't put her mind on.

"The country looked like an Empire by it's crest,Your Majesty" Kai humbly said and asked if she wants anything, dropping the subject of the mysterious telegram that arrived knowing that he is in no place of probleming such matter.

"Tea would be lovely Kai" with that, the humble servant bowed before the queen and left the office, leaving Elsa confused at the telegram so she decided to open it up and saw the parcehment.

She read it very carefully, examining the written words so she would know where it was written, and importantly, who wrote it.

 _To Her Royal Arendellian Majesty The Queen,_

 _Greetings to Her Most Gracious Queen of Arendelle! Before matters, may you kindly let me to greet you on behalf of my beloved country: Rovania, like as we are in your threshold personally, our sincerest and a gleeful Congratulations for your glorious year of reign, May God Bless You more and so as your people._

 _You may be wondering for what had made us Rovanians to humbly send a telegram for you dear Queen, it may be not your concern but as a loyal Rovanian to my Government especially the Imperial Family, I am troubled for that an 'important' person had gone nowhere to be seen inside our borders and other countries of the reigning Emperor of beloved Rovania, for in that case, the authorities was in search, in the port of Deviswhire, it was reported that he went sail to a place near Arendelle; your beloved country. To not make you alarmed so much, and to ease your worries and anxiety for your people, I can assure you that he is no fugitive, he had done no crime agaisnt the law or any kind of sorts but I will say this in a friendly manner, let just say that his family called him a 'Runaway Prince' who escaped his duties as the Hereditary Grand Duke of Rovania, as the Heir Apparent to the Imperial Throne. I hope you understand our worries regarding political and family matters due it is his responsibility, I know that this is the first time that Arendelle will be communicating with Rovania, and there may be some problems but I promised not to threaten your obligations as queen, I will say this as a man who is already in work, I want to assure you that I will do not force you and your dear country to go and search the Grand Duke, it would be our great responsibility in this matter, but I pray that you humbly accept our request on finding him in case of any hint of him will be shown, but this is only a request and no personal action will be acted. I am very much sorry on behalf of Rovania regarding this matter, I hope you understand and cooperate with us. With our sincerest apologies and thanks, Thank You Queen Elsa of Arendelle on taking time to read this telegram and hear our distress._

 _May God Bless and Save You and Your Country._

 _Sincerely Yours with Great Respect,_

 _Henry Albert Louie Crawford, Duke of Castfor, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Chairman of the Ministers of Imperial Rovania_

 _With the audience of:_

 _Harold Chester Matthew Cameron, 5th Earl of Camoroll, Transport Minister_

 _Matthew Anton Lancaster, Noble Prince of Hadfort, Minister of Defence_

Elsa sighed, it was a long letter! Now, she knows why the wax seal look so familiar, it was from Rovania! The Empire of Rovania! She breathed heavily, communicating with an Empire was a very big deal, regarding the matter of the 'Runaway Prince', she decided to take the matter tomorrow and have some rest and bond with her sister.

She then wondered who was this 'Runaway Prince', was he handsome? Was he smart? Or the same old boastful kind of prince? Millions of thoughts flown through Elsa's mind and one thing is that what is this prince's, (or grand duke rather) name?

 _'Okay Elsa, let this matter be settle tomorrow, this day should be my bonding time with Anna'_ she said to herself and put the telegram to her locked drawer so no one could see it...for now.

She prepared herself and left the room locking it and made her way to the garden to look for Anna.

 _-In Town-_

"You know, you should see the princess or the queen for help if you want, they are very helpful people who welcomed ordinary citizens if they need help." Oaken said while selling cloaks and stuff, even though it's summer while he decided to help Oaken in selling his goods in return of his good deeds.

"Really? Let me think that about that, I am still have some issues you know, and calling for help to the royal family of Arendelle may worsen it" he calmly said, but deep inside he wanted to scream with a bit of anger and lost.

"Why do you think it will worsen your problems?" Oaken asked with pure concern in his voice, unaware of the real problem his new found 'friend' is facing, he just said he had issues and problems with his life. That's why he escaped from home.

"It is very personal and rather be kept private until I find a solution myself" he said and continued on what they were doing.

As a villager bought one of the goods, they heard a shout, shouting "Hey! Bring me back my goods!" It was a woman's voice chasing a thief in the morning carrying a mouthful of bread and other things.

The thief passed by the Cloakens, bumping to him and stole some clothes quickly and threw a figurine towards the poor woman, the woman was now tearing up, behind her was a group of people chasing the thief to help the woman.

He was furious, first stealing some goods from a woman, second bumping into him with no apologies, third stealing some clothes from Oaken and fourth, throwing a figurine towards the woman.

He chased the thief all the way! Joining the group.

"You piece of shit! You have no respect for the poor woman!" He yelled, he was a man who speaks foul words when he was in his bad side and this thief have gone to his bad side...you don't want to do that if you don't want to beaten up until he is satisfied, and begging for mercy, a stain of _blood_ was satisfying for him.

"You messed with the wrong person at the wrong time and at the wrong place man!" He ran up to him as fast as his legs could.

He wasn't aware that he entered the castle of Arendelle, where Elsa and the royal family lived.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Phew! That was long, isn't it? Well, about the male protagonist of the story, his name will be revealed in the next chapter...so any guesses?**_

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **Thank you to the Guys who appreciated, follow, favorite this story, a BIG thank you! : D and also who reviewed this story, it will improve me on my writing, so THANK YOU and GOD BLESS : D**_


End file.
